This invention relates to refrigeration apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus for cooling refrigerant which has been compressed by a motor-driven compressor.
In many types of refrigeration apparatus, particularly refrigeration apparatus of the type often referred to as room air-conditioners, the refrigeration system includes a motor-driven compressor adapted to compress vapor refrigerant, a condenser adapted to receive the condensed refrigerant from the compressor and condense the same to a liquid state, and an evaporator in which the liquid refrigerant is vaporized and removes heat from the air passing over the evaporator. The aforementioned components are connected together by a conduit and include suitable valves for releasing refrigerant in the appropriate state for the particular component involved. As heat is removed from the air passing over the evaporator condensation is formed thereon which is drained from the evaporator equipment to the condenser compartment. This water is sometimes distributed by a slinger ring or other conventional apparatus and forced by a condenser fan over the condenser coil to facilitate the cooling of the compressed refrigerant delivered to the condenser coil. All of the aforenoted components are contained in a housing which is adapted to be placed in a window frame, for example, of a building.
The present invention relates to apparatus for sub-cooling liquid refrigerant delivered from a condenser coil prior to its arrival at the evaporator coil.